lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-37879183-20190210012703/@comment-37879183-20190210180251
Okay, so the ways that this can end are: Sophie choosing one boy or the other because she likes him more. Great. All done. But we won't be satisfied with this. We would need more concrete evidence than this, and this would create SOOOO much awkwardness. It just wouldn't feel resolved. This will be part of the reason that Sophie chooses, but something else has to happen. Fitz moving on and deciding he likes Linh, Marella, Dex, or Keefe. I don't think there's enough evidence for him to end up with Dex or Keefe without it seeming REALLY out of the blue. The moments that Fitz has had with Linh are Fitz being impressed when she uses her powers and Fitz carrying her out of Ravagog when she's too weak to walk, as well as Fitz smiling at Linh once. The moments that Fitz has had with Marella is Marella saying that Fitz is cute. I think that Fitz ending up with Marella or Linh would seem quite rushed. Linh was obviously intended as an obstacle to create some jealousy and uncertainty, but I don't think there's quite enough evidence. Plus, LYLIE! Keefe moving on and deciding he likes Biana, Linh, Marella, Tam, Dex, or Keefe. I can't at all see Keefex (Their moments are mostly friendly teamwork), Keefe and Fitz (They're best friends, but they don't have any romantic moments), Keefe and Linh (They've barely interacted throughout the books), or Marella and Keefe (Again, they don't interact much). That leaves Keefe and Biana and Keefe and Tam. Keefe and Tam totally should be best friends, but I'm not sure I cn quite see them as a couple. There are moments we can interpret as liking one another, but this might seem a bit forced. I can see Keefe and Biana, and I think Keefiana has a lot of evidence, but I know Keefiana isn't a super popular ship. Biana has or had a crush on Keefe, but we don't know if Keefe returns her feelings. Fitz or Keefe becoming genuinely evil. No. Just no. Neither Fitz nor Keefe is evil. Keefe doesn't think things through enough and Fitz blamed Sophie for Alden's mind breaking in Exile, but these were just really stupid things that they did a long time ago. They can't be evil. Fitz or Keefe dying. I don't think Sophie would choose to marry the other boy if one of them died. We'd all feel a bit as though she was marrying him because the other had died. This is not a good way of solving love triangles. Also, half the Keeper fans would be CELEBRATING a character's death, which is not a good thing. Sophie dying. This would be Shannon Messenger taking the easy route and not resolving the love triangle, and we'd ALL be sad. This would prevent people being rude and celebrating the other ship sinking, but this is a terrible solution. Sophie moving on from Keefe and Fitz. This would also be Shannon Messenger chickening out of choosing a ship and this would cause a lot of anger. I don't think this would work. Sophie being related to one of the boys. I think this will happen, but this can't be the deciding factor in her choice. For this to happen, it would have to be revealed AFTER she made her choice to seal the deal. One of the boys trying really unfair tactics to get Sophie. If one of the boys claimed that they had found proof that Sophie was related to the other and Sophie realized that they were lying, this would drive Sophie to be with the other one, but this would be a really jerky move on their part and I don't think either Keefe or Fitz would do this. Basically, if Sophie feels forced into a relationship with Fitz or Keefe, she'll choose the other. Anyways, I don't know how this will end, but I'm voting for Keefe to move on and be with Biana.